


That Damn Nurse

by Katstjd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fem!Levi, M/M, Nurse!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katstjd/pseuds/Katstjd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disease is slowly killing Levi taking away the movement of her body piece by piece, but she absolutely has to finish her novel with the help of a certain in house nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New

The young woman sat in her wheelchair with her laptop sitting on the table in front of her along with a half full cup of tea. Her fingers hesitated over the keys of her laptop in the dark room. Her preference of the dark allowed her demons to torment her, but she didn’t mind; they made her stories more complex each having a little piece of her in them. The black curtains across the windows effectively kept the midday sun out. The only light in her room emanated from her laptop gracing her features, her grey eyes slightly squinting at the screen and her short black hair shined with the light. “Hello? Ms. Rivaille?” Her peace now broken by the young man who entered. “I’m the new help. My name is Eren. I’m here to give you your lunch and medicine.” Her angry grey orbs met hesitant blue.Levi studied the new in house nurse that Hanji forced upon her because Hanji couldn’t stay with her anymore; her studies forcing her to move to a whole new country. The brunette had blueish-green eyes and he was taller than she ever was, even though she’s now confined to the wheelchair unable to stand.   
“Why take it if I’m going to die anyways?” Levi rolled her eyes, not caring if the boy heard her or not. Out of the corner of her eye, Levi watched Eren swab her arms with alcohol and and gently press the needle that only extended her long death sentence.  
“Would you like me to open the curtains?” he cautiously asked, with a lack of confidence.  
“Hell no,” Levi answered the daily question with a twinge of irritation. “ Did Hanji tell you to ask me that? Because you shouldn’t ask me that the answer will always be no. Besides my stories are always easier to write in the dark.”   
Eren smiled at her, “Maybe thats why your stories have the best monsters, but maybe you should try something uplifting for once, I mean your stories always end in death and sadness.” Levi knew this of course because the monsters were her own inner demons and they were always sad because the main character always dies just as she eventually will. Levi was after all diagnosed with some disease that causes her body to slowly shut down over whole lifetime.  
“Just leave me to my work, brat.” Levi noticed Eren’s posture become more turtle like and slumped in on himself and their eyes lost its mischievous look. “But before you go, get me some more tea.” Levi didn’t look, but she knew his face lit up like the fourth of July and he rushed out of her room quickly only to return within moments.  
“Anything else?” Eren asked with a smile on his face. Levi only threw him an angry look in Eren’s direction, and he only smiled wider as he exited the room and Levi knew he would be back in an hour if he kept up with the way Hanji taught him to always have a hot kettle ready and always ask if the curtains needed to be opened.   
“What am I going to do with you?” Levi asked herself with a small smirk on her face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eren stood outside Levi’s door waiting for the click-click-click that would let him know that she was working on her story again. He had often read her books when he was younger, his favorite being Attack on Titan. He feared the giant maneaters that she wrote about, but enjoyed the complexity of each and every character and the relationships between them. Eren was devastated when he found out that his newest patient was his favorite author, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted and maybe even get close enough for her to consider him her friend.After all, Levi was pretty cute, even though her grey eyes were almost always angry and her sharp tongue liked to try and upset him. The previous nurse, Hanji, had warned him that Levi’s snarky attitude would never change, but you had to look for the small hint to what she was actually feeling in her eyes and her words.   
When Eren returned and hour later, he peeked in without making a sound and was graced with a small smile that made Levi all the more attractive. “You’re not very sneaky brat. What is it you want to bother me with now?” The attitude was angry and irritated, but her grey orbs were slightly amused.  
“What are you writing about?” Curiosity getting the better of him, but he noticed the quick change on Levi’s eyes.  
They were guarded. “You will have to wait and find out, because I don’t share my stories. You should know better than to ask that as I’m sure Hanji told you not to ask.”  
“Yes Ms. Rivaille, but I was wondering… Would you like me to open the curtains?”


	2. Whats Wrong?

~One Week Later~  
Levi had terrible nightmares, especially after sitting at her desk writing of giant monsters, black demons and death himself. They all haunted her and the dream was always the same, giant man eating monsters varying in size killing all the people she had ever loved for no clear reason. So, when Eren helped Levi into her bed, he didn’t know not to say goodnight or not to leave her room until he could hear her breathing deeply like Hanji used to. Levi failed to sleep at a proper time, and when she did she awoke only a couple hours later to Eren attempting to shake her awake because her screams could be heard from his quarters. Levi didn’t realize where she was at first and when his familiar face became clear, she launched herself into his arms where she felt safer than she ever had in Hanji’s arms. “It’s okay...Shhh” Eren whispered to her, while rubbing small circles into her back. “Wanna talk about it?” Levi only rubbed her forehead into his chest in a ‘no’ motion and he just sighed, “It would make you feel better I promise. My mom always made me tell her because it made me realize that none of it was real.”  
“Just keep talking to me,” Levi whispered into his shirt. “It’s easy for me to come back to the real world if I just listen to something.”  
“What do you want me to say? Or should I play some music?”  
“No, just talk. Tell me anything you want.”  
“I’m a nurse. I attended Trost High School and Sina University. My mom died in a car accident when I was 12. My sisters name is Mikasa… Is there anything specific you’d like to know?” Again Levi just shook her head in his chest. “You’re my favorite author, but it worries me that all of your stories are so sad almost like you’ve never experienced anything good. My favorite book by you is Attack on Titan. I like speaking with you and learning how to read your emotions in your eyes.” Levi stopped breathing erratically and really listened to what he had to say. After all she also noticed how they both became more comfortable around each other easy banter going back and forth.   
“They were eating them,” Levi told him. “These giant monsters were picking up my friends and eating them. My friends screamed for me to help them, but I couldn’t because I’m stuck in my wheelchair.” Her voice had lowered to a whisper and Eren held her closer.   
“Would you like me to stay?” Eren was again unsure of himself, Hanji told him nothing of what to do if Levi had a nightmare and so far it seemed that he was following everything Levi told him to correctly, but he wasn’t sure if this was a line that he could cross.  
“Yes,” came the quiet answer. Eren gently laid her back again and then joined her on the bed pulling Levi into his chest. “You’re warm.”  
“And you’re ice cold,” Eren chuckled back. “Would you like another blanket?”  
“No, you’ll warm me up enough I’m sure.” Levi yawned and soon fell asleep cuddled into Erens chest. Eren took the chance to study her face. She looked so peaceful now, but before he was able to wake her he recalled the words she said.   
“Eren! No!....... Don’t take him too…. Eat me instead… He’s all I have left,” With those words Levi sobbed and yelled incoherently until he was able to wake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s not much, but I thought some fluff was needed. I may write smut later, but I’ll warn you now I’m not very good at it and It won’t come for awhile… My sister also pointed out to me that I never said how old they were soo let’s say Erens 23 and Levi is 25, fair enough? Alright Okay…. Again criticism is good I like it even flames and TTFN  
> ~Cat


	3. Fingers

When Levi woke up, she could feel the warmth still radiating from Eren as he continued to hold her. Levi couldn’t recall having any more nightmares, and silently gave thanks to Eren for staying with her. Eren’s breath rustled her hair just the slightest and Levi thanked all that was holy that he didn’t snore, otherwise she would have been up the moment he fell asleep. His face looked peaceful from her vantage point and she almost felt bad about waking him, but she couldn’t exactly get into her wheelchair and make her own breakfast. “Eren,” Levi called up to him while shaking his shoulder. “Wakey-wakey!” Levi chuckled to herself recalling what Hanji used to say to her before she too abandoned Levi with this horrible disease.   
At last Eren roused himself from the last dregs of his sleep. “Good, you’re up. Now do your job.” Levi put on an angry facade, but had become fond of the boy over the last week. He still annoyed her every chance he got, but Eren was always prepared for her cold attitude and anything she could ever want… With the exception of a cure for her slow loss of her limbs. Through her musings, Eren had helped Levi into her wheelchair and pushed her over to her desk and as she powered on her laptop, Levi felt the telltale tingle in her fingers. “Oh no,” Levi whispered to herself. The disease was going to take away the only thing she truly loved, writing.   
“What’s wrong, Levi?” Eren’s concern was well placed as the disease always warned her before she totally lost movement in the body part that it had chosen. Her toes had been first, then her whole foot, next came her lower legs and most recently her upper legs. The disease didn’t take away feeling in her immobile body parts, but heightened her sense of touch in those areas. Eren knew all of this of course and always tried his best not to hurt Levi in anyway. “Levi?” Eren called her back to reality.  
“My fingers….” Levi’s voice trailed off, her voice almost sounded indifferent, but her eyes told Eren that she was devastated. This was one body part she would mourn for the rest of her life.  
“Maybe you just slept on them strange, or their just asleep still. I could try to massage them for you?”   
“That may be cute to someone else Eren, but I know the difference by now.” Her voice was cold again with her fury. Even though Levi knew Eren wasn’t to blame, she couldn’t handle the realization that she was going to lose her fingers. “After they can’t be moved anymore I need you to type for me, and you can’t leave me alone as sooner rather than later I’m going to lose my entire arm. I have to finish this book before then, but I need your help, can you do that?” Eren stayed quiet with his mouth slightly open as though he wanted to say something, but eventually closed it and shook his head ‘yes’. “Good. Now go get my breakfast and such so I can enjoy the last moments I have with my fingers.”  
Eren slowly left the room and when the door closed with a soft click, Levi put her head in her hands and let it all go. She tried massaging her fingers because maybe Eren was right and they were just asleep or she slept on them in an awkward position. Levi tried with all her might to suppress her sobs with her permanently numb fingers, unable to move them, but feeling the coldness of her tears and warmth of her own breaths; thats how Eren found her when he brought her long forgotten breakfast. Levi could still feel the softness of his fresh scrubs when she held him back, finally accepting his warmth and care. They spent most of the day in the dark room, Eren holding Levi’s shaking form, and Levi accepting his comforting presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love Cheese!   
> ~Cat


	4. Falling

Levi did not usually listen to music when she wrote parts of her novels, but sometimes the song stayed with her after hearing one of her nurses play it while cleaning her home. So the first time Levi asked Eren to play a specific song, he hesitated because wouldn’t that ruin her thought process. Today Levi was working on a short story for a magazine, and they had asked for a sad yet romantic story, so the song was perfect for her idea. The soft music swirled itself around the two as Levi began to tell Eren exactly what to type.  
_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_  
“The man stood outside a building alone, looking up at the dark windows of his old apartment overwhelmed with memories…” Levi kept talking as Eren allowed himself to get lost in the song and Levi’s voice as he had every day for about a week now. Eren had gotten into the habit of wheeling her to the other parts of the house whenever he needed to make her a meal or prepare a bath with another nurse. Levi didn’t mind either as she opened up to him little by little.  
_Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_  
Eren had realized that Levi had gone through her own little tirade after the loss of her fingers, she fired many of the staff in the house, but unintentionally forcing Eren to be her right hand man, literally, and he couldn’t bring himself to mind at all. Levi had gotten into the habit of allowing Eren to sleep in the same room as her, sometimes on the couch and sometimes in the bed with her if she was having an exceptionally terrifying nightmare.  
_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold on to this lullaby_  
 _Even when music's gone_  
 _Gone_  
After the first nightmare, Eren felt the need to protect Levi, often forcing her to open the curtains or allow him to bring her work outside to enjoy the summer air. During their breaks for meals, Eren often caught himself staring at her and Levi would also meet the stare, but she never asked him to stop nor did he take any initiative to change their current relationship. The two had become comfortable with the situation, Eren typed and he got to be graced with her voice, no longer was she the angry woman he had met on the first day, Levi was now sadder and easily ticked off by the other nurses in her home, which was partially the cause of fewer help.  
_Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_  
Eren didn’t mind the extra work, Levi staring at him, or putting up with Levi’s ever changing moods because he knew that he was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!! Just thought I would put that out there… Sorry that this is wayyyyyyyy later than I’ve been trying to get it out, but crazy stuff happened and yeah… I hope your still enjoying reading this after all I’m quite enjoying writing this. This is both on Wattpad an Ao3 now.. I’ll work on the next chapter Now since I promised 2… TTFN  
> ~Cat


	5. Doctors Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets some news

      “Alright, Levi. It’s time for us to go see Doctor Erwin for your monthly check up.”

            Eren called as he entered the room from getting Levi more tea. “he will be here soon, okay?” Levi didn’t respond only taking the sips from the straw that had been placed in the cup for her to drink. By now Levi had lost the movement of both her arms. Erwin was a new doctor that had been researching Levi’s condition with her previous doctor, Dr. Jeager an older man who had treated her since the very begining. However, Dr. Jeager suddenly disappeared a few weeks ago for unknown reasons.

             Eren pushed Levi to the foyer where a taller, blonde man stood. Once the man laid eyes on Levi, he smiled. “Hello Ms. Ackerman, I’m Doctor Smith and I hav some good news. I may have found a solution that could give you back your ability to move, but you will have to enroll in physical training. The process would take a few months, however I believe you will make a full recovery.”

             While Levi kept a passive appearance, Eren seemed to be happy. Levi observed Eren as he became excited for her. since she was still mourning the loss of her arms. His eyes became brighter and his smile wide. At first Levi was a little worried, since it seemed that Eren was a little too excited, almost as though he didn’t want to spend time with her. “Levi! You could get your hands back! You could write your own stories again! You would be able to do what you love again!” _Ah Naive Eren strikes again! Doesn’t he know that that means that I wouldn’t need him anymore?_

                Eren continued to exude the energy of an excited puppy while Erwin continued to wait for Levi’s permission to start the treatments to give her back her motor skills. “how much does the treatment cost? And how sure are you that I will be able to walk on my own again?”

           “A couple thousand, but with your books the payments should be easy. As for the percentage 99.9%.” Even Erwin had become excited for what appeared to him to be a young couple with the way the two acted and looked at each other. “You would be able to get out of your wheel chair within 6 months, but only for short periods of time, if we follow the schedule.”

“Well, when can we start?”

“Right now if you wish? I could teach your nurse how to administer the drug?”

“Okay, Lets start.”

“Where is your nurse?”

“That’s him, right here.”

They found out Levi needed to take the medicine every 6 hours, even in the night. The physical therapist visited them every 3 days. Over the few weeks Levi regained the ability to move her arms and hands, however Eren still spent every moment with her biding his time until she could walk to ask her to dinner. Meanwhile, Levi tried to think of ways to get Eren to like her even more. She knew he liked her because he liked her books, but she wanted him to like her for herself. Eventually, she would be able to walk again, but for now she was content to have her hands back so she could write. And she still needed Eren to treat her and to stay with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being both too Short and for it taking such a long time. I was changing around the chapters because I didn't like how the story ended, but on the bright side this is already finished and will be out to you guys on a (hopefully) weekly schedule! I've got myself a kickass beta who totally agrees with me that this is going to be happier than planned feel free ask about the original ending

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think thats good for now I’m already working on the second part. Feel free to correct me and critique me so I can get better, but don’t expect me to be perfect because I’m not if theres a broken sentence its because my fingers are too slow and can’t keep up with my brain when i think full sentences out. Remember to tell me in the comments what you think because if I’m going to go out of my way to write for the enjoyment of others and myself then I at least want to know you like if you like it  
> ~ Cat


End file.
